Saving Christmas
by imanif
Summary: When a real estate business gets tangled up with a powerful mob family, the race begins for Serena and Raye to save their livelihoods. When help seems near in the debonair lawyer Darien Bauer, they find that things only go downhill from here.
1. Chapter 1

"It all started on Christmas Eve many, many years ago. A radiant mother-to-be had just finished hanging up the last stocking on the mantle when suddenly her birthing pains kicked in. Before she knew it, she was giving birth to a lovely baby girl on the living room rug! Anyway, the baby was pretty much the greatest baby ever to be born. She wasn't purple like most newborns, and she didn't cry at all! They all loved her so much that they named her Serena Christmas Jones. And then she lived happily ever after! The end," the storyteller sighed dreamily as she closed the storybook and turned to her audience.

"Um, isn't that your name, Miss Ser-wena?" An Asian girl asked confused.

"Yeah! You changed the story! My mama read me the stor-wy before and that ain't how it goes! I wanna hear about the red, fat man and the reindeer!" An obnoxiously-looking redhead shouted.

"Well, I thought I'd spice it up a bit. You know, add some variety?" Her weak attempt at laughing it off obviously didn't satisfy the kids.

"Cheat-ah! Miss Ser-wena's a cheat-ah!" The redhead growled again.

Involuntarily, Serena took a step back. 'Okay, so a mob of mutinous kids…great!'

The kids began crowding her each screaming about one thing or the other. The repetitive demand for snack proved to be her redemption.

"Hey guys, how about a snack?" She shouted over the loud crowd, and immediately they quieted.

"That's right. Everyone get in your seats, and I'll go get a snack for you!"

Thankful to get away at least five feet away from the toddlers, she grabbed a box of goldfish crackers and napkins.

'Where's Raye anyway? She shouldn't have taken this long with that group of clients.'

By the time she fed all the kids an insane amount of goldfish and apple juice just so they'd shut-up, the clients magically arrived to pick up their little monsters to Serena's chagrin.

Sighing at the now blissfully silent yet completely trashed room, she began to clean up. Promising herself that she'll look for a full-time day care personnel first thing tomorrow for next week's kids, she bent to pick up the crumbled crackers. Wiping up spilled juice with napkins and finally rearranging the play area where it looked like a battle zone, she breathed deeply before moving off to find her partner and friend, Raye Ross.

"How did you get so hot?" She trailed her hands over his lapels as he bent his head to her rounded shoulder and laid a generous kiss there.

"How did you get so gorgeous?" Her hands tightened on his russet hair when her silk blouse tumbled off of her.

"Stroke of luck, but I'm flattered none the less," Raye whispered hotly against the man's ear as he trailed kisses against her neck and propped her body against the cool mahogany.

"Hmm, I aim to please." His warm hands massaged her heated skin before dipping beneath her skirt.

A sharp knock interrupted the two impatient people perched on Raye's desk.

"Damn, and I just got your shirt off," the man smirked as Raye snatched it back impatiently before buttoning it up with fast efficiency.

Then with a hot look at the man who sat in a chair with his suit jacket in his lap, Raye opened the door.

"Serena, is something the matter?" Raye moved to her chair as Serena took a hesitant step inside.

Eyeing the man, she shook her head.

"No, I wanted to see how the tour went this morning, but I see that you are busy. When you get a chance, I need a word," Serena said with a smile.

"I'm not that busy. I mean, it's nothing that can't wait. Besides we were actually waiting for you," she said while threw a look at the man looking on with a slow smile of amusement before continuing, "Please meet Jed Smith. He's from Smith & Boyd Group. You know, the merger and acquisitions firm based in LA?"

Serena cocked an eyebrow at the handsome man now extending a hand to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Smith. What brings you here to Orlando?" Serena assessed him. At least 6'3" with green eyes and dirty blond hair, Smith was very handsome. The fact that he was probably sexing it up with Raye a few minutes ago brought another smile to her lips. 'How typical of Raye that it doesn't even bother me anymore,' she thought.

"Well actually I'm here on business. I was just about to speak with Miss Ross about a proposal. She said you had some business to wrap up before you would join us." Smith had the decency to darken at the mention of how they were occupying themselves before Serena's arrival.

"Yes, I just finished," she said sweetly while throwing Raye a dirty look, "Now, Mr. Smith, what can we help you with?"

Jed Smith sank a little more into his chair before giving that all-American smile. "You see, ladies, I took your tour this morning and was absolutely blown away by your service and properties. I'll be the first to admit that I'm mighty tempted to buy a nice little condo from you, but my main purpose for being here is to offer you something that I'll hope you will find very tempting." His gaze returned to Raye as he continued with a charming smile.

He was still smiling when the two beautiful women shook his hand and promised to get in touch later before showing him out the door.

"I'm sure we'll be in touch, ladies. Good day." He was still feeling pretty good about how the meeting went until he heard a loud slam behind him, causing Jed to frown. Maybe Seiya was right, this wasn't as easy as he thought. But then again, he wouldn't mind seeing that feisty Raye Ross again. If there was a woman who could set his sheets on fire, it'd be someone like her. And after he gets the best fuck of his life, he'll move on in victory. The Toffalettis always win, and if these two women thought they'd been any different then they were dead wrong. When Jed stepped out into the bright Florida sunlight, there was once again a bright smile adorning his face.

"Can you believe the nerve on that bastard? We told him we won't sell!" Raye eyed her glass paperweight dangerously before taking a few deep breaths.

"I see that slamming the door off its hinge didn't take the edge off. I swear our insurance won't cover that or whatever else you're planning with that paperweight," Serena said coolly.

"You're right. They're not worth it. Dr. Silverman said I should just pick my battles with worthy adversaries."

"Raye, you're much too hotheaded sometimes. You don't need a psychiatrist to tell you that, even if she is a friend. Besides, Amy's probably tired of your bitching anyway."

"Yeah, but at least I'm not an ice queen like someone I know. You know how Amy is when she's in her doctor mode."

"Point taken. Anyway, the Toffaletti posse doesn't seem to be letting up. Maybe we need to start looking for some legal protection. As far as I know, they are heavyweights on the real-estate market. The economy is slowing, and they could be looking for us to go under before…"

"Serena, don't you dare suggest that! There's no way we can just give up something we've worked our whole life for. Moonlit Properties is ours! We've built it from nothing! I don't care if they're the damn mob! Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Raye, I know that. After all the hopes and effort we've put into this, selling it would like ripping it to shreds. But that's all the more reason to seek some professional advice. You've heard the rumors. If we fuck with the Toffalettis, we'll be the ones left in the dust afterwards."

"I suppose you're right. We're certainly not lawyers, that's for damn sure. Was there someone you had in mind?"

"Well, I've been pondering this for a while and yesterday I looked up some of the best people in the industry. Have you heard of Darien Bauer from Weston & Associates? Apparently he's just made partner and he's apparently the best and brightest. The best part is, he's a sucker for women who look like you, at least according to People, and I think he may just be in our price range if…" Serena gave a helpless grin at Raye.

"Let me get this straight… you want me to seduce some old geezer lawyer so we can get the Lewis crew off our backs?"

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Forget it. I have some standards, you know," Raye snapped impatiently.

"Wait, hear me out. One, I hear he's far from 'old geezer lawyer' and two, you don't need to seduce him, just get him somewhat sympathetic to our cause. You and I are good at two things, selling real estate and seducing men, well I'm good at the first item, and this is a perfect opportunity for you to put both to use."

"When did you get so talkative? I thought you didn't care about anything?"

"Bite your tongue! This is our livelihoods…no, this is our destiny we're talking about. I'm not about to let some hotshot real estate company that already owns half this city to bring us down. We've come too damn far."

"Now you're talking, girl. All right, let's at least meet with this lawyer the regular way. You go talk to him, and fill him in on the case. I'll stay here and run shop in case those bastards come poking their noses around here. If this lawyer won't warm up to the case the old-fashioned way, then I'll see what I can do. But only then, got it? I don't want to develop a bad rep everywhere in town."

"Fine, but he's too expensive the regular way. You'll see it from my perspective. It's not like I'm trying to whore you off," Serena stuck out her lower lip and widened her eyes innocently.

"Geez, sometimes I think that you've never gotten past 17 the way you pout, so much for the ice bitch persona."

"Hey, a girl's got to keep some secrets to herself."

"All right. Now go set this up, and I got to work on hiring us a nanny for those little brats. I suppose that dirty look from earlier was due to the 15 toddlers."

"Damn straight. I don't know if I'll ever be able to have kids after today. See you for lunch?"

"You can count on it, Serena." As Serena left the office, Raye turned back to her desk. With a small smile, she picked up the business card Jed had left behind. 'There's something so utterly sexy about him that it'd be a shame if I don't finish what we started. He hadn't been in here more than a few minutes before we jumped each other, but hey, all through the tour the tension was building… at least Sere didn't chew me out again. Besides, it's like what they say: you keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. Poor bastard won't ever know what hit him.'

"Tell me some good news. They just responded very indelicately to Jed's mode of persuasion," Seiya muttered as Nate Spade laid out the photos on the marble conference desk.

"They've been friends since college and opened Moonlit Properties. The business opened three years ago and has gained national recognition for their meticulous attention to detail. Coupled with genuine compassion for the communities they help and a relentless passion to their work, the two women have built up the company beyond anyone's wildest expectations."

"Tell me something new, Nate. We knew all this before I sent Jed to try and buy them out again. I need leverage, damn it. You know I have people to answer to, and if we don't deliver, shit's going to hit the fan."

"Believe you me that I'm doing the best I can. Aside from a few scrapes back when they were still minors, the bitches are clean, almost too clean, if you can believe it. " Nate watched the usually carefree Seiya pace nervously around the room.

"Well there has to be something! I want to find out what their allergies are, what they ate for breakfast, what color of sheets are on their bed… I need to know what I can use to force them to give us what we want. We tried playing fair but they asked for hardball. Well they're gonna get it."

"Sei, they're just kids…"

"No! Don't you dare get soft on me! Don't forget that all our lives depend on this." His voice now lowered to a harsh whisper, Seiya sat heavily at his desk, his gaze fixated on a picture of Serena grocery shopping.

Nate's phone rang with a shrill bark and a few sentences later, Nate disconnected with an unreadable look on his face.

"There's something you ought to know. She's called him."

Seiya's eyes widened.

"Father needs to be told. This is an interesting development I never expected, but if we do it right, it just might be all the leverage we need. But first we must wait. She's making the first move, and we'll be there to finish it."

"You mean we'll be there to finish her," Nate amended.

"From now on, there is no difference. Do well to remind yourself of your loyalties. To the family or to humanity? I trust you'll make the right decision."


	2. Chapter 2

Darien Bauer stood from his seat with a precision that made those around him narrow their eyes in either intense awareness or detached awe. The man was built like a rock. Anything thrown at him seemed to puddle spinelessly and slide off him without leaving a trace of disturbance. The calmness and quiet confidence in court forced every lawyer to eye him with a distinct sense of fear. Most cases ended in a conference room with staggering settlement, and everyone knew it had everything to do with the laconic litigator.

But outside the pristine cathedrals where lady Luck and lady Justice butted heads, Darien Bauer became another sort of enigma. Naturally a recluse, he was rarely seen idling with friends in bars or grinding on women in clubs, not that he haven't had the opportunity. As much as everyone admired him, they were curious too. To most, the enormously tall man with the clean-cut onyx hair and indigo eyes (bedroom eyes according to office secretaries) was nothing short of a conundrum. Sure his credentials were spotless, but it just seemed like he just appeared out of nowhere and started winning cases. Now that he's made partner…

Clearing his throat as a sudden clutching motion made his tie feel constricting; he raised his large hand to take the woman's. She came up to his shoulders in height but the wide easy smile she delivered made her stand out in his bland office.

"Hello, Ms. Jones. It was a pleasure to speak with you on the phone," he said before returning to his seat. It had been a very pleasurable experience. Her voice was huskier than most women's with a hint of an ever-present orgasmic rasp to it. He had wondered if she was another curious gold-digger trying to earn some bragging rights. He was by no means cocky yet it was realistic to anticipate overly zealous sluts seeking entrance into his life. When she spoke, however, the suspicion of false pretenses dissipated.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Mr. Bauer. I realize this is on very short notice, so I'll cut straight to the point. My partner, Raye Ross, and I are the owners of Moonlit properties located in Orlando, FL. Another real estate group is trying to buy us out, and I was wondering if the legal system offered any source of protection." Serena sat serenely as she studied the man. She lied to Raye about him. True, he had been featured People Magazine as sexiest lawyer of the year, but there had been no mention of him liking women who looked like Raye. That seemed to be the problem; actually he seemed to have no interest in any of the women throwing themselves at him. But she had to tell Raye something, and she figured that if Bauer succumbed to anyone's seduction, it would be to Raye's.

Now that she studied him up close, however, she wondered if she should take on the challenge herself. The picture in the article hardly even came close to capturing the man. It was a side shot of his profile, obviously taken by paparazzi. But the sight of him watching her with those lovely eyes… there was something fatally alluring about the way his smooth black hair topped a perfectly chiseled face. High cheekbones, large ocean eyes, and fantastically long black lashes…

"Miss Jones?" Darien repeated.

"Uh, excuse me. I'm sorry; it's just the strain…" Serena unsuccessfully repressed a blush before watching him steadily in the eyes again.

"No, I understand. You love your company and thought of losing it to an outsider is breaking your heart," he replied with a steady and unemotional voice.

"Yes, that's exactly how we feel, just with more feeling and passion."

His dark brows furrowed slightly at the conviction in her voice. 'She was a novice! She really believes that she'll win the case.'

"Well, in any case, I have to discuss the stipulations with my partners before committing myself to the assignment. However, we shall need to discuss payment. I will draw up any documents, legal briefs, court order, etc as well as represent you in court. If everything is settled out of the court, I get a 15 cut of whatever deal…"

"But we're not selling! We need you to protect us from having to sell," Serena interrupted reddening.

"Yes, of course you would think that now. I'm just saying that in case you should sell or come to any other agreements with a third party, say a white knight company, then I get 15. Should this progress no further than boardrooms and offices, my fees will be $500,000 every month of work I put into it. And finally, if we need to go to court, I win 30 if you win. Done?" His eyes trained themselves on her, and Serena gulped.

'How could we possibly afford him?' She thought even as she nodded.

"Outstanding, now we won't sign anything until I screen the case and decide if the firm will take it or not. We shall be in contact." Darien took the file from her shaking hand, and looked pointedly at the clock.

Serena knew it was a signal that her time was up. The fact that she flew from Florida to Philadelphia to speak with the man had escaped her until now. What was she supposed to do until her return flight at 10 the next morning? Knowing that it was no one's problem but her own, she gathered her stuff and stood from the leather chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Bauer. Please feel free to contact me on my mobile if there are any questions. We'll be in touch," she said before turning to leave the room. And as a tradition, Darien studied the way she left his office. He believed there was much to be learned from the way a person walked out of his office, and although her gait seemed perfectly confident and energetic, the slight slump of her shoulders indicated that she was thoroughly exhausted either mentally or physically. With a slight twinge of regret marring his brow, Darien already knew that this was one case he wasn't going to take. The woman was one of many struggling entrepreneurs trying to fight the system. It wasn't worth his time. Sure the broad was pretty, but this was business. By the time he turned back to his work, he decided that there was nothing special about Serena Jones and her company and ceased to think about her.

As he left the building that day, a trickle of sensation ran down his spine. A finely-honed intuition told him that something was off in the parking garage.

'Such a cliché, huh?' He thought ruefully. He smelled the intruder before seeing him, but it was enough. It was the distinct smell of cheap cigars and cognac. A quick but efficient blow to the jugular with Darien's briefcase brought the man down. Quickly squatting down in case of gun fire, he skirted around a few parked cars. A quick back glance at the man he felled filled him with dread. The goon wore a telltale blue eye the lapel of his black suit. If he didn't have the rough edge of a street urchin, he'd look perfect in his nice Kenneth Cole suit.

'An associate most likely trying to be a made man,' Darien thought as he continued moving stealthily toward his car. He knew who was after him and they knew it too. 'So why haven't they found me yet?'

His answer came when his hand closed on his BMW door.

"Mr. Bauer, I suggest you step away from the vehicle," a deep voice boomed beside him. Darien measured him and decided that he could take the man if he hadn't a silencer trained within 3 feet of Darien's chest.

"I suggest you show some more respect. By your colors you seem no higher than a soldier," Darien commanded easily. The suaveness returned to his stance as he stood to his full height.

The comment seemed to make the man step back.

"Do you know who I am, soldier?" Darien continued with an arrogant grin on his handsome face.

"I just know you're important alive. For some reason the don…" The man seemed to shrink at the amused look in Darien's eyes.

"Ah, yes. Let me make this clear to you…" Darien waited patiently for the kid to fill in his name, "Yes, let me make this clear to you, Sammy. If you don't put that gun down in 2 seconds, you won't live to regret it. I am family to the don and if you show me anymore disrespect, I'll have to take matters into my own hands. I trust you've seen your buddy back there by the minivan. I'd be happy for an encore."

Darien gave the shaking man a lazy grin. Deep down, he was trembling himself. Millions of questions were running through his head. Why were they looking for him? Was he convincing enough? Did he still remember enough of the arrogance to pull off this pretense? Why was the darkness still pulling at him? Why did he enjoy making the little bastard cower in fear?

"Please just follow me. The don is here to speak with you," Sammy replied nervously before leading Darien away from his car. He had turned the gun to point at the ground, but he didn't put it away.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he followed obediently to where a sleek limo waited about 40 yards away. Allowing a scowling Sammy to open the door for him, he stepped into the luxury and came face to face with New York's most feared don, Charles Toffaletti.

"Darien, my son," the don said with a smile on his weathered face as he held his arm out for Darien. As obvious as it was that Darien hesitated, he still returned the older man's hug.

"Father, it's been a long time."

"You know Darien, after all these years you've left the family, things have been a mess, but there's something that you can help with now."

Darien shook his head awkwardly.

"Dad, I can't. I went to law school and made a career for myself so I could escape this."

The Don's face hardened as he backhanded his son in a harsh movement. Darien's jaw snapped tightly yet he remained silent.

"Don't forget where the money for your fancy Harvard Law tuition came from. Are you ashamed of your heritage? Do you have any idea how many men would love to have been born into your shoes and to have been offered what I offered you? You could have the world on a silver platter…" The don's expression softened as he ruffled Darien's hair.

"That's not what I want. I decided years ago that I didn't want in on the family. That doesn't mean I'm not loyal to you, father."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way. Like I said, something's come up. I believe you met with a Serena Christmas Jones today."

Darien frowned as he nodded.

"What about her?"

"She has something that we want. Seiya's leading a group of capos into real estate. The housing market's slowing and the country's growth will be affected. Economy will slow down like a whole domino effect. But her company, hers and the other girl's, is different. It is built directly beside the biggest dope route in the Eastern Seaboard, straight through to Miami and then onto freedom!"

"What's so special about her? Are you the people she's trying to avoid?"

"Haven't you been listening, Darien? We will transform that entire strip of real-estate businesses into a mega processing and distribution center for cocaine, meth, and whatever the hell else you want."

"Dad, I'm a lawyer! I follow the law, not break it! I'm not going to mess with this shit."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You lawyers use the law to your advantage. I always knew it'd be good for something, and this here will transform our business forever. Didn't you just say you were loyal to us? I'm not asking you for a favor, son. I'm telling you to do your duty to your family."

"Oh, yeah? Don, this is no disrespect, but what if I don't?"

"I anticipated this move, Darien. What do you think the partners would think if I paid them a visit? You may be a fine lawyer but with the family's influence…" The Don's voice trailed off as his gaze trailed to Darien's tightened fists.

"What could I possibly do to help you? What, you want me to help her lose the case?" Darien scoffed sarcastically.

"Precisely, Darien. You were always the smart one. Our minds turn the same way. You know, I think to myself how the family would've thrived under your guidance… I love Seiya, I do, but you, Darien, you were something else. And don't fool yourself, son. It's in your blood. One day's it's going to get you, and then you'll be lost without the family. It's _cosa nostra_. It's our way, Darien…"

"You're extorting your own son. I hope you're happy."

"Don't lose sleep over it. Besides, those little sluts are fresh out of their diapers and trying to fight something beyond their control. Someone's gotta put them outta their misery before they get hurt, and I've always been a Good Samaritan for damsels in distress."

"Just like you saved mom?" Darien's eyes misted slightly at the thought but Charles' sharp voice disrupted his thoughts.

"Don't you talk about your mother! I'll be in contact as Seiya will be. And I expect you to see the wisdom of my words unless you want me to get on the phone with the partners tonight…"

"All right, forget about it. I'll take the broad's case and I'll help her get a good cut out of a deal before Christmas and everyone goes home happy. That's what she probably wants anyway…just a big fat check. And after this act of duty, I'm done, dad. There won't be a repeat performance. If I wanted associate privilege, I would've stayed in the family and be the underboss. I'm doing this outta respect for you, and then I'm out. Capische?"

"My son, you won't let me down."

When the limo door opened Darien stepped out back into the garage. With one last wave at his father, the most powerful don in the New York, he turned to his BMW. When he looked back in his rearview mirror, the limo had already slipped out of view.

By the time Darien arrived back at his apartment, he was already to punch the living daylights out of something

His childhood was by no means typical. Growing up in a tight-knit Italian family was one thing. Being the son of one of the most powerful mob figures was definitely something else. From a young age Darien watched the family business evolve. There were the drug wars and power struggles. There were fights over lust and anger. There was death.

He had been taught to answer life's problems with calculated preciseness. 'Before you invest in something, don't just calculate how much you can make. You must always calculate how much you can lose,' The don had told him. His first taste of violence occurred just when he was 8 years old. A woman dating Darien's cousin was rumored to have been found fooling around with a competing families' member. She was beaten and humiliated. Charles and Seiya, who was only four years older than Darien, allowed the young Darien to partake in the massive group beating. The woman had barely survived.

Despite learning that what he was going to do was utterly evil, Darien had not wanted to stop. His life was comfortable. He was powerful, rich, respected, and loved. Women piled themselves at his feet, begging for a night to make him theirs. All men cowered in fear when he was angry with the exception of a few close friends. He was the pride of joy of the mob. Charles Toffaletti had wanted Darien to take over the family and was grooming him for the role. Although Seiya felt sour about the situation, he could not deny that his sharp and cunning brother was a better leader in more ways than one. Darien wanted everything his family offered until one dreary night when the world changed for him.

Darien swished the alcohol around in his decanter as he sat on his balcony overlooking Manhattan. When did the American dream turn into a big blood orgy? The first Toffalettis hailing from Italy and Sicily were probably farmers. Now they were murderers and drug peddlers. As fancy as the mafia sounded, their only weapons were violence and intelligence. The memories flowed back. 'Father's fault,' Darien thought bitterly as more images filled in his head.

His mother was a natural beauty. She had auburn hair that tended to turn red during the summer and deep ocean blue eyes that Darien inherited. When Charles met Ellen Bauer, he had been thunderstruck. She was only a quarter-Italian, and the wedding was controversial, but Charles had prevailed. For a reason that Darien could never understand, Ellen loved Charles. Even the ruthlessness and cruelty her husband exuded couldn't prevent her from staying with him. Darien had vowed from a young age to one day find a woman like his mother who could love him unconditionally, just as he is. His dreams shattered the night he came home early with Seiya from a family establishment in town. His mother was lying on the floor dead, her body soaked in crimson blood.

Darien left the family a few years later for school. It had taken him years to disentangle himself from the family legacy, and he was glad that his father allowed it. Perhaps Charles had really believed that Darien would come back to the family after his grief passed. In any case, he was definitely not in a hurry to return to the turbulent world he escaped after so long. He took his mother's maiden name and built a career created out of trust and talent. He can't deny that many years ago, his family's influence helped him get connections to the right people, but where he was now was due to hard-work and determination. A feral and primitive drive to build a life free from fear and danger behind every door propelled Darien into his new life. He wanted to one day be able to hold his wife and children in his arms without fearing for their safety. What he suffered as a boy would never occur again…

Even as Darien mused over the progression of his life, he could not repress a tinge of uneasiness throbbing within his chest. He was afraid that everything that he's worked for the past ten years and his plans would be destroyed by his family's return to his life. He amended his earlier thoughts. 'It turns out that this Serena Jones isn't so typical after all…'

But enough contemplation, he had to do this. 'Might as well get it over with as soon as possible,' he thought as he pulled out his cell phone and the files Jones had given him earlier. Dialing methodically, he calculated his moves carefully in his head before an ironic thought crossed his mind.

'If only Jones knew that she wasn't the only one dying to be free from the Toffalettis…'


	3. Chapter 3

Serena sat on the luxurious double bed and gave it a little bounce. The city was bustling outside her hotel window, and she slowly massaged her cramped feet. She loved the way stilettos made her legs look but they certainly killed her feet. Living in Orlando allowed her to wear dresses and light clothing with sandals all year long. Coming to Philadelphia in a heavy wool coat and wool slacks had been quite shocking to her.

She moved to the window eyeing the city beneath her room. Everything seemed duller and greyer due to the heavy pollution, but no one could doubt that the city was vibrant in more ways than one. Glancing at the clock, she smiled. It was barely five in the afternoon… Raye would probably be on the phone with Amy in the Help me before I kill someone in a psychotic rampage-mode or using sex to take out her frustration by now.

She first met Raye during freshman orientation at University of Miami, but their friendship really grew when they discovered they were in an introductory drama class together their first semester. They, along with a few other girls, became inseparable during the four years they spent together. Later some of them had moved to other cities or countries, but Raye stuck with Serena even through a MBA degree from Rice University. Starting Moonlit Properties was their dream come true, and its success came from their dedication. Now that their life's work was in danger… Serena dulled the numbing ache in her chest with a firm frown. 'I'll do all that it takes. The Toffalettis will not get our business,' she vowed silently.

On an impulse driven by desperation and boredom, she decided to leave the hotel and explore the city a bit. After all, who knew when she'll come here again?

'Besides, I'm not like Raye. It's not like I'll pick up a dozen guys as soon as I step out of the building…' she thought to herself.

Although she wouldn't call Raye promiscuous, Raye Ross was certainly not a virgin. As wild and as sexual a woman can be, Raye had her boundaries and standards. Since she had so many choices to choose from, it only made sense for her to have some fun with the lucky man of her choice. Serena, on the other hand, can count the number of sexual experiences she's ever accumulated on one hand. The whole thing was just so awkward for her. In her young adulthood, she's been groped plenty and been kissed by boys who confused themselves with vacuums but not once had she experienced the passion Raye seemed to exude. After a few embarrassing and unsatisfying encounters, she gave up. Until today…

'Whoa. Where did that come from?' She wondered as she smoothed her pale blue shirt.

'Oh right, you wanted the lawyer. The uneasy feeling you had during that meeting turned out to be lust. It's taken me all afternoon to process it, but Serena, my dear, you actually lusted after a man,' her brain said.

"I did not lust after him. It's a fact that the man was handsome. That does not constitute as me lusting after some guy," she replied petulantly to herself.

'Then why did you start thinking about sex after all this time? Raye's sex life has never bothered you before. Why do you suddenly wish you could be just as sexy?' Her brain retorted before retreating back to her subconscious.

Serena exited her room after strapping on those sexy heels and grabbing her purse and coat. Stopping in the tasteful yet not overdone lobby, she grabbed a few brochures and began skimming through them for something to catch her eye. Her phone vibrated in her purse, and she paused to retrieve it. Caller ID said Raye, and with a sigh of relief at a familiar friend, she answered.

"Hey girl, how's Philly treating you? And I think I've found someone for the nanny position. I told her that you'd be back tomorrow, but she's got my vote of confidence," Raye chirped happily.

Surprised at her friend's unusually cheery disposition, Serena couldn't help but to smile. "Philadelphia is different. I met with the lawyer today, and he didn't seem to enthusiastic to our cause. I should hear back from him soon though. As for the nanny, I think you're a better judge than I when it comes to childcare," Serena replied, leaving out she was foolishly attracted to the aforementioned lawyer.

"So was he like boring? I mean, you know how I don't deal well with boring men…I mean the guy's a lawyer," Raye whined despite the playfulness of her voice.

"I don't think he's boring… at least he's not boring to look at. Okay, I admit it. The guy's gorgeous, but that has nothing to do with the fact that he won't help us. And let's just say that even if he takes the case, there's no way we could pay him $500,000 a month."

"Are you shitting me? That's like the Queen of Sheba pricing. So I'll give it a whirl. I don't know, the whole pay me lots of money deal could be a turn-on, which by the way is such an immature idea… you know seducing someone for legal favors?" Raye joked laughing lightly.

By now Serena knew something was up with Raye. She had never been this light-hearted at this hour before.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell happened to you? Why are you so happy?" Serena demanded.

"Nothing," Raye answered innocently.

"Liar, now spill. Did Amy put you on some antidepressants or did you just have the fuck of your life?" Serena joked.

"Funny that you should mention it… you remember that guy Jed Smith?" Raye chuckled nervously.

"Smith? Wait…isn't that the guy from… You consorted with the enemy!" Serena accused. Her voice rose in a moment of shock and earned her a couple of wary glares from the receptionist.

"Well, technically he's just the middle man," Raye retorted proudly.

"He was the best fuck of your life?"

"Up to this point, he's pretty damn good."

"I can't believe you! I mean, I knew you and him were possibly getting it on before I got into your office, but after he basically tired to shake us down for the Toffalettis…" Serena said exasperated.

"And we gave him a resounding no, right? Deal's over, and it's not business anymore. Besides, did you not look at the man? He is so freaking hot."

Thinking wryly about the hottest man she's ever seen from this morning, Serena replied, "Anyway, as much as I want to tease you about this longer, I'm happy that you finally found a fuck buddy who can entertain you both in and out of the sheets."

"Now who's moving too fast? I don't think me and Jed qualify as buddies yet…" Serena laughed when Raye's joking tone returned. If this was what Jed caused in her friend, she couldn't hold much against the guy.

"All right, Casanova. I'm too busy and important to entertain this conversation any longer. I'm going out for a night on the town!"

"Be safe and use protection," Raye reminded cheekily before hanging up.

Jed smiled as he pulled Raye closer to him.

"Did you really have to call her while you were still with me? I was appalled by the revelation that I don't even qualify as your fuck buddy!" He mocked her as he brushed a lock of coal black hair behind her ear.

'The girl was so damn adorable despite this alluring seductress image. In a minute she could bite my head off and the next she's practically purring in my lap… amazing.'

"I figured it'd be easier if we just laid out the rules right now," Raye replied as her hand trailed patterns over Jed's chest.

"That we can't be friends?" He asked.

"That you better entertain me both in and out of the sheets…" she giggled when he pulled her on top of him.

"That sounds suspiciously similar to the chores of a fuck buddy. Unfortunately, I don't seem to fit the bill," he whispered huskily when she fitted their bodies together.

Half moaning in ecstasy, half laughing at the man beneath her, Raye teased him with her words.

"Well, you have to earn fuck buddy status. Now get cracking, cadet."

'Amazing…' was the only thought that ran through Jed's mind as they made love in the falling darkness.

Finally deciding on an acclaimed Italian restaurant for some dinner, she exited the building and headed for the curb. When her phone rang again, she thought Raye was probably drunk dialing her now due to her apparent overdose of sexual gratification. Raising the phone to her voice as she simultaneously tried to hail a cab and keep the winter winds from getting under her coat, she answered with an indulgent "Hello."

"Miss Jones? This is Darien Bauer speaking."

"Yes, this is Serena. I mean Miss Jones. I am Serena Jones. How can I help you?" She stuttered frantically. Her teeth were chattering by now, and the endless stream of cars seemed to produce no cabs.

"I've decided to take your case, Miss Jones. I was wondering when I can go over some of the details with you?"

"Just like that? You'll take the case?" Serena was more shocked than anyone. She had almost been positive that the man wanted nothing to do with her or with the Toffalettis. There was also another problem… how was she going to pay him?

"Yes, after reviewing the background information, I've decided that taking this case will be beneficial for both our parties," Darien replied smoothly.

"Well, I will be in town until tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. Unless you need me to reschedule for a later flight…please excuse me for a moment." Finally a cab stopped in front of her, and she got in. Giving the driver the address of the restaurant, she returned to the conversation.

"No, it's not necessary. I realize that I may have contacted you with my decision earlier than you expected. Any time would be fine for me, even if you prefer to meet tonight…"

"I'm actually on my way to a restaurant, Vetri, down in Center City. I haven't had dinner yet, and if you weren't busy…" Serena wanted to smack herself. 'Why does it sound like I'm asking him on a date?'

"Well, since you basically own me for the next month as you are paying a hefty sum for my legal expertise, dining and conducting lawyer to client business in a restaurant is completely appropriate," Darien replied. The woman sounded flustered understandably, but he was under no obligation to go anywhere with the girl, let alone to a high class restaurant…

Chuckling nervously at the mention of the hefty sum she's going to dish out, she tried to change the subject until he abruptly interrupted her.

"Did you have reservations, Miss Jones?"

"Uh no, I should have, but I didn't have plans for dinner until not long ago," Serena replied stupidly. If they had both showed up only to be turned away… 'Way to go with the competence, Serena.'

"Let me see if I can't put something together. I'll bring the files you gave me this morning. Shall we say around 7 o'clock? " Darien said. Serena had the distinct impression that he was giving her a command rather than a suggestion. Telling herself that she was being silly, she quickly agreed. If wasn't after that they got off the phone did she release a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding.

"Goin' on a date, miss?" The cabbie grinned at her from the front.

Grinning widely but shaking her head, Serena looked out the window and watched the city creep by.

Darien sighed as he heaved himself off the lazy-boy. Changing out of his suit which got a bit banged up during the whole family reunion episode in the parking lot, he chose dark dress pants and a pristine white dress shirt. 'Wouldn't want it to look too much like a date, now would we?' he thought.

Quickly shaving and pressing some cool Armani aftershave on his cheeks, he grabbed his briefcase and keys before heading out the door. Within minutes of getting in his car and zooming into a crawling traffic, he was on the phone with Jeff Benjamin, Vetri's manager. What Jones didn't know was that Jeff had been long time friends of the family. Although Darien hadn't seen Jeff socially since he's left the mob circle, he'd occasionally call in a favor for a spot at Vetri. After Jeff guaranteed that he wouldn't be sharing the floor with Jones, he settled back in his seat.

'The woman had good taste at least…'

Glancing impatiently at the clock and at the traffic ahead of him, his mind began to wander.

He was about to have dinner at arguably the best Italian restaurant in America with the woman he will help bring down just so his family can make Orlando into the biggest drug dealing capital on the Southeast. He could see it already…kids smuggling crack out of Orlando in those Mickey Mouse hats.

'How could it come to this?' He wondered. After so many years of being left blessedly alone, one visit from his father and he was already back in the game. Although his father promised to leave him alone after this favor, could he really trust that he would be free from any family crises in the future?

He had glanced over Moonlit Properties' file earlier and found it impressive but hopeless. He would know better than anyone that the wrath and power of Toffalettis knew no bounds. Still, Darien had to admit that if left on its own, Moonlit could have definite possibilities of exponential success. Serena Jones and Raye Ross have definitely done their homework on real estate and management; they just never accounted for the fact that their business was valuable in more ways than one.

Shame swept over him. As prosperous as Moonlit was becoming, he knew the women wouldn't be able to afford him. He had mentioned it at the meeting this morning to discourage Jones and then just now because it had simply slipped out. It seems that his tactics must change. His goal wasn't to get rid of her anymore.

'I should at least give her a humongous discount if I'm going to lose on purpose… maybe even waive the fee altogether. But wouldn't she get suspicious? And what the hell does this say about my ethics as a lawyer?'

Finally he reached Spruce Street. His watch read 6:58, and handing the car to the valet, he stepped inside.

"Where are they?" Seiya asked impatiently from behind his large mahogany desk.

"Heading towards the Vetri restaurant. Darien called to confirm a table for two in a secluded section of the restaurant," Nate replied.

"And Mina and Kevin?"

"They're stationed in Orlando. Raye Ross mentioned that she liked Mina on the phone today. There is a high chance that she'll get the job. Kevin is handling the conversion of the other area real estate companies," Nate continued.

"Wonderful. Is there someone there at the restaurant?" Seiya's eyes wandered over to the pile of photographs of Serena Jones again.

"Benjamin planted a bug under their table," Nate sighed before asking, "Do you think Darien will mind?"

"Mind what?" Seiya asked annoyed.

"The fact that you have him tailed constantly, monitored like a lab rat. He's your brother."

The anger on Seiya's face was evident but Nate held his ground. He'd been Darien's childhood friend and was just as surprised and hurt as everyone else when Darien left the family.

"He fuckin' hightailed out of here when he felt like it. And the don still loves him. Goddamn brother…he may share my blood, but right now he is nothing but fucking business leverage," Seiya sneered as his hands fisted.

Nate only nodded solemnly before retiring from the room.

Disgustedly, Seiya rifled through the photos again. Serena Jones was beautiful, but she was just a fucking troublemaker. He had been almost disappointed when his father advised him to wait for Darien to bring the girls down from their high pedestal. The thought pissed him off like nothing else. For years Seiya had tried to fill the void Darien left in the family. He had always been second best, and when Darien left, he felt that he had a chance to prove to them that he was Don-material. Now for the biggest fucking deal in the middle of Toffaletti history, Darien was still going to play the lead role.

'You are the key to the puzzle,' he thought silently to Serena's photo. 'You'll be the answer to all my fuckin' problems.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Darien," Jeff Benjamin greeted from the entrance. "Are you ready for your table?"

'Somebody's ready for some major ass-kissing,' Darien noted offhandedly even as he replied, "I'm waiting for someone, but thanks anyway." If the situation had been different he would've sat down and waited in style. But this whole case was different. He had to do everything right. Eyes searching for the woman who entered his office this morning, he barely noticed the bustle of the restaurant around him. 'Must be the onset of the holiday rush,' he thought again as he fidgeted impatiently. A few of the customers who recognized him were throwing looks in his direction although he dodged their glances. Ever since features about Philly newest and hottest lawyer arose in pop magazines and professional journals, he was often hounded by enthusiastic fans in public places.

Finally he saw her enter the restaurant. Not giving her time to feel completely lost within the restaurant, he approached her warmly and offered a kind smile. 'Attaboy, Darien. Give her the smile and be gracious with her,' he coached himself as he muttered greetings to the woman. Darien was actually feeling pretty good with himself. He didn't inherit his father's suaveness without putting it to good use, after all. She was a woman trying to make her mark in the business world, and Darien knew from experience that deep down she was just another attention whore looking for someone to appreciate her and treat her with respect.

He was doing fine doing just that until it happened. Like the unexpected sunshine on a cloudy day, the woman let out a glorious smile! It wasn't some 'ha ha, you're boring me to tears with your attempts at chivalry' polite smile that adorned her face when he moved to take her coat. The smile was so distinct in that it seemed to make her whole person alive and vibrant; the curve of her lips and a lopsided dimple transformed her face. Whereas she was a decently pretty blonde in a conservative suit this morning, suddenly she turned into a brazen seductress with flashing sky-colored eyes, full pink lips, and molten gold tresses.

Darien's jaw dropped along with any other man's who was watching her in the room.

'Damn, where did the girl learn to smile like that?' he wondered as his fingers itched to trace the pout of her lower lip.

"Are you okay?" She asked as the smile melted into a slight frown.

'Damn it, pull yourself together man!' His inner drill sergeant chortled as he snapped back to attention.

"Sorry. It's been a long day," he lied convincingly before taking her coat for her.

"No worries," she replied dismissively. Her attention was already on her surroundings. Glad to have the attention shifted away from his ogling, he briefly pointed out a few of Vetri's perks as he mentally berated himself.

'What the hell happened back there? The woman smiled and you just spaced out? Maybe you really have become soft…and don't you forget that you're supposed to be charming this woman and then losing the case! You can't let a come-hither smile erase that important fact from your mind,' he chastised himself.

Benjamin seated them in a private alcove. A table set for two was simple yet elegant. 'And intimate…' Serena thought as she looked nervously at the seating arrangements. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… this looks a freaking date.'

As she was just standing there, Darien mistook her delay as a sign that she wanted him to do something. Pulling her chair out for her, the first thing that came to his mind, he watched her awkwardly sit down. 'Did I do something wrong? God, who am I kidding? This whole thing is wrong…'

Chuckling nervously to break the tension, Serena looked up from the menu to meet Darien's eyes. Big mistake… 'Did his eyes just get bluer?' Serena quickly took a big swig of her ice water and turned her eyes to the menu.

'Am I supposed to say something?' Darien asked himself. He usually did not dine with clients, even if they were gorgeous women with brilliant smiles, and he'd never taken on a case knowing that he'd lose. He was treading in foreign waters with no idea how to treat the situation. On one hand, he wanted to be charming and sexy, his usual way of dealing with women, and on the other hand, he knew that he had to remain in the bounds of professional courtesy or else risk the woman running out of the restaurant in fear.

Coughing to clear his constricted throat, he chattered aimlessly about the weather and Philly before turning his attention to business.

"So I went over the files you gave me, and I was wondering if you could explain a bit more about how the Toffalettis first approached you," Darien said after they placed their orders.

Finally relieved to reestablish the business atmosphere, Serena began her tale.

"Three months ago, Raye received a call at the office from one of our competitors, Blackwell Properties, who extended us an opportunity to partner up in light of the slowing housing market. We declined… Moonlit was never meant to be a large conglomeration… and they seemed to be fine with it. It wasn't until later that we found out that Blackwell and almost the entire strip of vacation real estate in the area were bought out by a private company run by the infamous Toffalettis. They've been bothering us ever since. Raye and I decided to look for some legal help just after a mergers and acquisitions manager came and offered to buy us out, again. We knew that Toffalettis derive their wealth from gang and mob-related activities. According to my research, they actually started in the Philadelphia area, so I'm sure I'm telling you nothing new (Darien nearly choked on his wine. 'You have no idea…'). We're just afraid that they'll find a way to take our company by force…"

"I need to know one thing. Why do you refuse to make a deal? On a purely economic standpoint, they can make you a very good offer. The vacation housing market will be hit the hardest during the slump…why put yourselves through that?" Darien asked pensively. Despite what his others accused him of being, Darien wasn't a cruel man. If at all possible, he wanted the women happy at the end of the deal. The fact that they were so adamant against making a deal kept on eating at his nerves. He's learned by now that everything had a price…Seiya was obviously willing to pay, so why were these women refusing to sell?

Serena's eyes snapped up to his angrily. She looked at him as if he was a petulant five year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Inwardly sighing, she told herself that it wasn't his fault. He certainly wasn't the first one to ask and definitely wouldn't be the last.

"Mr. Bauer, Raye and I refuse to sell for one simple reason. Moonlit is our life's work. It is our dream, our value in life. I hate to say that I live to work, but it's something we've worked our whole lives for, and we won't sell it to some mobsters so they can do god-knows-what with it. I don't mean for this to get sentimental, but we've worked for years to prepare ourselves for the business. If I ever believed in dreams come true, it would be because of what we have now. I refuse to believe that strangers can just put a price on my life's dream and expect me to hand it over!" Serena's cheeks were flushed by the time she finished her tirade, and Darien looked a little shocked as well.

Smiling sheepishly, she quickly apologized. 'You shouldn't get so worked up over it and attack your lawyer! He's helping you after all.' But she had told him the truth. There was no way she'd sell Moonlit, no way. It was a part of her integrity, and Serena Jones believed that without integrity, you'd be as good as dead.

Sinking a little further into his chair, Darien resisted the urge to groan. 'This is going to be harder than I thought. I'm going to break these people's hearts, but I'm just trying to protect myself… my dream. At least this part of her story I understand perfectly.'

The rest of the dinner was filled with basic chatter about their respective careers as the two were absorbed in their own thoughts. The atmosphere had retreated back into a romantic one but neither minded as both were too busy being bewildered by how their lives had suddenly changed in such a short time span. Before long, they finished the delicious Italian food and were stepping out the door together.

The valet pulled up with Darien's car.

"Do you need a ride?" Darien offered as she stood ready to flag down a cab. He saw the hesitation and then the tentative smile (and what a smile it was) before she nodded and entered his waiting BMW.

'If nothing else, I just want to see her smile some more before she loses the case,' he thought to himself as he settled in for the ride. And he decided to give her a kick ass discount… 'You get what you pay for, and at this rate I should be giving her money…'

When he pulled up to the modest yet classy hotel she was staying at, he gave her an awkward handshake causing her to blush.

"I will call and arrange a time to come down as soon as I can. There is some paperwork that I have to finish up here, and then I'll be yours for the month," he said as he tried to breathe through his mouth. Her intoxicatingly fresh perfume was wafting through his nose like the smell of bread to a starving man. His car suddenly felt too confined.

"Thank you, Mr. Bauer, for taking our case. I won't lie, your fees are outrageous for us, but like parents trying to save their dying kid, we'd do anything. I hope to see you soon," she replied laying her hand on his forearm lightly.

'Did she do that on purpose?' His mind thought as he felt even worse.

When she exited his car, he resisted the urge to slam his head against the steering wheel. 'Like parents trying to save their dying kid? The woman had a knack for making me feel like the biggest ass on the face of the Earth…' he groaned heavily as he drove off into the night, trying to ignore the warmness of her unexpected touch and the allure of her smiles.

Darien vowed to control himself around her. He still had some sense of morals and ethics, and hooking up with a client he knew he had to betray doesn't even make the list on professional no-no's.

'Why did you have to touch him? That was really professional, Serena…not!' she said to herself as she restrained the need to jump up and down in frustration.

'You're a grown woman who's seen a few hot men in her life. Just because he has beautiful eyes, gorgeous body, and holds your future in his sculpted hands…' The elevator stopped on her floor, and she got off in a hurry. One thing was sure, she needed a shower. It's been a long time since she's felt this way, but she knew a thing or two about being hot and bothered with no one to satisfy her.

'He is a call away…No! Serena Christmas Jones, you will not hook up with your lawyer. That is just way too wrong on so many levels…' she thought heavily as she started the water.

TWO DAYS LATER

The bright Florida sun beamed through the open windows. Although December was just around the corner and Christmas music was booming on the stereo, the three women in the room were all wearing light summer clothes.

Serena sat at her laptop alternating between clicking her pen rapidly and checking the time. Mina, the newly-appointed childcare manager, was busy rifling through an inventory list, occasionally marking off an item. Raye with her black hair tied up in a high ponytail was scowling behind her desk at Serena.

"For heaven's sakes, what the hell is up with you?" She scoffed when the pen cap snapped off.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong with me!" Serena replied wide-eyed.

"Bullshit! You haven't been the same since you came back from Philadelphia, and after yesterday when _he _called, you haven't even stopped looking at the clock! What's going on?" Raye countered.

Mina looked up puzzled from her work yet made no move to leave the office.

Serena sighed deeply before meeting Raye's eyes. 'She's right… I have been acting weird. But how am I supposed to tell her that some instinct tells me that I don't want Darien Bauer to come, especially after I pushed her into some insane promise to try and seduce the man? Maybe that's the real reason I don't want him to come; I don't want to watch Raye make the man fall in love with her.'

"Raye, I'm just worried. He's going to cost us a lot of money regardless of what happens, and I don't want to lose our business," she replied instead.

"I'm worried too. You're just acting different… I can't put my finger on it, but there's something off about you," Raye said thoughtfully as she eyed Serena skeptically.

"So when's this lawyer guy coming?" Mina suddenly interjected. Her bright cheery voice interrupted the two women's private thoughts.

"His plane touches down at five, and I've arranged for him to stay at one of the theme park condos we haven't put on the market yet," Serena answered quickly even as Raye's eyes flashed.

"Are you going to pick him up at the hotel?" Mina asked innocently even though she already knew the answer. 'I feel like shit doing this. Although too stubborn and hard-headed, these girls have been nothing but kind to me…'

Serena shook her head, "He said that he's going to catch his own ride. The guy probably wants to ride up in a Rolls Royce, not my '95 Infiniti."

"So I guess the part of the plan where I come in starts tomorrow?" Raye asked sardonically as Mina shot them a confused look.

"Yes, Operation Discount commences tomorrow, unless you'd rather meet him tonight," Serena retorted even as she wanted to kick herself for ever concocting such a plan.

"Well unlike some people, I have plans tonight," Raye smirked as Serena gave her an angry glare.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I'm not a traitor!" Serena said as she stuck her tongue out at Raye who rolled her eyes.

"You two fight like cats and dogs! How did you ever become such good friends?" Mina laughed from the corner, reminding the two that they had an audience.

Serena and Raye both blushed before giving wide grins. The playful atmosphere between the two was restored. Those were the parameters of their friendship; even if they were absolutely furious with each other, they always forgive each other in the end and become closer because of it.

Darien walked out of the airport terminal, cursing himself for bringing his woolen coat. He knew it was warm in Florida, but damn, this was a freaking rotisserie.

A tall blonde man in sunglasses stood beside a black BMW and gave Darien a slight nod when they spotted each other. With deft preciseness, Darien made his way across the luggage and children-riddled sidewalk to the driver and his car.

Once they loaded the luggage in the trunk, Darien entered the car on the passenger side as the blond got in behind the steering wheel.

They drove in silence with the windows down. Darien studied the flat landscape between the airport and whatever civilization lived in Orlando. The fact that he wasn't speaking to one of his closest friends from childhood bothered him immensely, but being a proud man and a man secure on the decisions he's made in life, he refused to take the first step to reconciliation. As far as he was concerned, the family has done well without him just as he had without it.

"This is the address she provided," the blond said curtly as he parked in a deck. After handing the luggage over to a bellhop at the elevator, he handed Darien a black briefcase.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, Mr.Bauer. We'll be in touch."

Darien nodded solemnly and the man turned from him quickly. Darien wasn't sure if the blond had heard him when he replied, "Thank you, Kevin."

When he got into the room, he opened the briefcase and found exactly what he had expected. He didn't want them, and he definitely hoped that he didn't have to use them. But for same reason the Don found it useful for him to have them, Darien slipped them between the mattresses of his bed. The Don used to make Darien repeat the mantra "Better safe than sorry" ten times before he went to bed at night.

'I guess I can finally sleep soundly now that I know I have two Magnums with 10 rounds of ammo. Thanks a lot, dad,' he thought as he began unpacking.


End file.
